The 9th International Workshop on "Radiation Damage to DNA" will cover recent advances in understanding the consequences of radiation energy deposition in DNA. From a mechanistic point of view, physical, chemical and biochemical changes in DNA will be linked to biological consequences and impact on human health. This workshop is the ninth in a series of workshops where physicists, chemists and biologists meet to discuss and present their most recent findings on radiation damage to DNA in a highly interactive and multidisciplinary forum. This workshop will be held May 14-17, 2006 at the Corinthia Club Hotel Tekirova, Antalya, Turkey. The number of the participants is limited to 120, who will include graduate students, post-doctoral fellows, and mid-career and senior scientists from academic, government and research institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] The topics of the workshop include radiation-induced and endogenous DNA damage (DNA damage by direct or indirect ionizing radiation, base damage and complex lesions at low and high doses, by low and high LET radiations, clustered DNA damage), physics and chemistry of radiation-induced DNA radicals, cellular repair of radiation-induced DNA damage (repair of base lesions and strand breaks), biological consequences of radiation-induced DNA damage, track structure, charge and energy transfer, microdosimetry, role of chromatin structure in DNA damage induction and repair, computational systems biology in understanding DNA damage and repair, and advances in measurement of DNA damage and repair. [unreadable] [unreadable] An important goal of the meeting will be stimulating interdisciplinary thinking, and synergistic and challenging interactions among the participants, contributing to dissemination of scientific knowledge and to formation of international scientific collaborations in the various research areas. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]